


【鹤莲】Virgin

by Ryanoi



Category: pdj
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Summary: 双性。





	【鹤莲】Virgin

时值六月，下午最后一节体育课的学生们都在操场上叫苦连天。  
鹤房汐恩早就查好了今天的课表，高三A班和他们高一B班的体育课在同一节。他随意地挽起体育服的下摆，擦了擦额头的汗水，盯着高三A班那个瘦削的身影朝向器材室走去，便不动声色地跟了上去。  
那是川尻莲，也许他应该尊称一声川尻前辈。这位前辈在学校里是街舞社团的社长，相貌平平拥有很高的人气。本来他对川尻并没印象，可是得知自己从开学以来就一直暗恋的美雪学姐，也是川尻的狂热追求份子之后，他不能再淡定了。  
今天就是特意来给他一点教训。

鹤房走进器材室里，闻到旧物堆积的霉味，器材室少被打扫，川尻把手里的东西放下，就又激起一阵尘灰，细小的微粒在夕阳中闪着微光，川尻没像他想的那样立刻回头离开，而是背对着他整理起自己的衣服来。  
他穿着宽松的白色短袖衫，更显得他人瘦，纤细的小臂和手腕用着点力，扯平了上衣的下摆，又来到体育短裤的边缘，伸出手指拽了拽。  
“啊，好像被摩擦到了，有点不舒服……”  
鹤房躲在杂物堆后面，就着物品的空隙看着川尻，听到了他低声的自言自语，心里想着这人可真奇怪。随后他就惊讶地睁大了双眼。  
川尻左右看了看，默念着什么，小心地把短裤从紧窄的胯间褪到了腿根。  
“嗯，没人会看到的。”  
川尻自我安慰着，鹤房死死地盯着他裸露在空气中的部位，这个人浑身上下都很瘦，屁股却很挺翘，他也听其他人这么开过玩笑，有些过激喜爱的人经常会对他产生过度妄想。  
川尻把他的手指伸向了腿间，两根手指熟练地扒开了中间的穴口，看起来他不是第一次手淫，鹤房没忍住吞了一下口水，却看到被手指戳刺着的地方不同寻常。  
饱满的臀肉被手指分开，川尻不由自主地弯下腰，把屁股翘起来，鹤房才得以清晰地看到那中间藏着的小小的，鲜红的肉缝。  
那是女孩子才会有的性器官。  
白皙的手指被川尻舔湿了再度放入穴中，敏感的穴口本来就被紧身短裤摩擦地红肿，不多时就分泌出湿滑的淫液，随着川尻的手指不断抽插，而发出黏腻水声，在这狭小昏暗的器材室里显得有点刺耳了。  
鹤房的性器也悄悄地充血变硬，把宽松的体育短裤顶起一块，川尻一边用最长的中指自慰，一边还把手伸进宽松的上衣里抚摸着，嘴里吐出细碎的呻吟，他声音本来就软，此刻听起来更是不堪。  
鹤房体育课上运动过量，还没有来得及补充水分，现在只觉得口干舌燥，下腹像烧着一团火，他看到川尻的中指带出了一滩晶莹的热液，顺着腿根往下流淌，他小声地说了一句“糟了”，慌忙用手指去接，还是有很多漏在了短裤上。  
“糟了，要赶快回去换衣服才行……”  
川尻念叨着转过身来，看到了躲在一边的鹤房，惊讶地连退几步。  
“啊！你是谁……等一下，不要看…是什么时候……”  
他叫了一声，仓促地想要拉好衣服，手指却滑到抓不住布料，这时鹤房慢慢地朝他走来，他硬挺着的性器官就那样直接暴露在川尻面前，川尻退无可退，后背已经贴到了墙壁上。  
“真没想到，川尻前辈背地里是这样的……”鹤房仗着自己比他身材高大，抬起一只手臂就把人圈进自己的领地里，还故意贴到他耳边问，“前辈这么淫荡的身体，其他人知道吗？”  
“你……不要说出去！”  
川尻感到耳畔的低音，身体一阵剧烈地颤抖，他在学校一直都很谨慎，没人知道他的身体缺陷，如果这件事被面前的人说了出去……  
“那前辈应该怎么做？”  
鹤房好整以暇地看着他，川尻躲避着他的视线，还想把裤腰再往上带带，鹤房直接把他的短裤剥到膝盖处，一只滚烫的手贴上了他的大腿内侧。  
“……啊！”  
川尻没忍住叫出声来，流下了屈辱的眼泪，他方才的自慰还没达到高潮，被陌生人的体温一刺激，穴里又冒出一股淫水。  
“都湿透了，啧。”鹤房很不屑地把手探向他腿间，讶异于那里的潮湿程度，“前辈自慰得很熟练啊，还是没能满足你淫乱的身体吗？”  
“呜呜……”  
川尻抬起手盖住眼睛，鹤房看到了他兔子一样红红的眼眶，和眼里不断涌出的泪水。他手里还有淡淡的淫液味道，鹤房低下头，鬼使神差地去舔他的手心，莲惊讶地瞪大眼睛，长长的睫毛被泪水濡湿成一簇簇，就那么愣愣地看着他。  
鹤房压下心中的负罪感，他的手指碰到了川尻的湿滑的穴口，只是简单地拨弄几下，就感觉到怀里的人可怜地吸气颤抖。  
“求求你，别说出去……”  
“如果你能让我满足，我就考虑考虑。”  
鹤房也沉迷于掌握他的成就感之中，手指试图戳进那小巧的肉缝里，可他的手指比起川尻来说要粗多了，刚伸进一个指节，就看到川尻皱着眉咬住下唇。  
“别…不要了，呜……”  
“我偏要。你自己不是玩得挺好的？”鹤房想起来他刚才还摸着上身，另一只手也跟着伸进宽松上衣里，侧腰没有一丝赘肉，因为练舞而附着着一层薄薄的肌肉，皮肤平滑细致，仿佛带有吸引力，鹤房的手来到他胸前，摸到那挺立起来的两颗小肉粒，顿时了然。  
“原来是这样啊，前辈不仅仅要下面舒服，上面也要？”  
“不是的……”  
川尻摇头否认，随着他的动作眼泪滴落在衣服上，晕出一片水渍。  
“还在狡辩，比起自己弄，我会弄得你更舒服吧？”  
鹤房蹲下身来，把川尻的上衣撩到胸前，仔细观察着他的乳首，因为被玩过而变红了，颤颤巍巍地挺着，好像在诱惑着他去舔吻。  
“不要看…”  
“下面是女孩子，上面不也应该发育出来吗？”  
鹤房用力揉弄他的胸乳，那里只微微有些弧度，乳粒在他手指的按压之下硬得发疼，莲痛苦地皱紧眉头。  
“不会发育的…我不是什么，女孩子……”  
“也是，女孩子怎么会有这个呢？”  
鹤房嘲笑着他，攥住了他明显发育不良的性器官，川尻疼得身体蜷缩，完全失去了反抗力气的他，被鹤房轻而易举地推倒在体育软垫上。  
“好疼，不要这样……”  
川尻用手臂遮住眼睛，还试着用另一只手遮住可怜的私处，鹤房用力掰开他的双腿，经常练舞的柔韧性，让他很容易地就得以看清川尻的腿间。只在生理课上见过的插图，和偷偷借来的三级片里模糊的一团，在今天才被鹤房认知到。  
他的器官发育得都不够完全，前面的性器被暴力对待过，很凄惨地歪在一边渗着水，底下的部分则是微微敞开的穴口，红肿的肉瓣颤抖着，随着川尻的喘息不时有液体从中涌出，鹤房看得眼热，没控制好力道，再度插进两根手指。  
“刚才自己玩的不是很舒服吗？”  
鹤房的手指残忍地在他体内旋转着，内部的热烫湿软是他从未体验过的，川尻直到刚才都还能忍住的呻吟，在他的手指试图深入的时候，骤然爆发。  
“不要，不…不能再进去了……呜呜……”  
“在学校里也能自慰，前辈真的好淫乱，只是手指就忍不住了吗？”  
鹤房脑袋里也乱糟糟的，他抽出的手指尖还扯出几条长长的银丝，心想着这样应该可以了，川尻只是捂着眼睛不去看他，身体并没有过于抵触。  
也许他已经被碰过了，联想到这样的可能性，鹤房心头火起，也不顾川尻的特殊情况，直接就把自己的性器塞进去一半。  
他发育得十分优秀，男生私底下的比试他就没输过，尺寸惊人的前端把窄小的入口撑得没有一点空隙，穴口的肉瓣紧紧地箍着他，和平常乏味的自慰相比，简直是上了天堂。  
但是对于川尻来说，只是凌迟。他的手抓紧了身下了软垫，喉咙里发出痛苦的嘶喊，眼泪不受控制地流出来，他僵硬地抬起腰想要后退，鹤房察觉了他想逃走的想法，直接把人的腰用手扣住，往自己身边带。  
“啊啊……”  
“…好紧。”  
鹤房粗粗地喘着气，自己的东西才进去一半，里面还是紧闭的状态，毕竟他要侵入得比手指深多了。  
川尻僵硬地躺在垫子上，双腿大大地分开着，鹤房也没什么经验，又怕真的搞严重了不好交代，也只能保持沉默。  
“呜啊……好，好疼……”  
川尻说着话，眼泪汪汪的，鹤房看着他哭红的脸颊，心里奇奇怪怪的。  
“还是很疼？”  
“别、别动！”  
事态超出想象了，鹤房惊慌地想退出来，粗大的性器牢牢地卡在紧致甬道里，川尻抓紧了他的手腕奋力摇头。  
“那要怎么做……”  
鹤房感觉到性器前端有一股暖流，然后就有红色的血液，顺着他们结合的部位流了出来。被那鲜红的颜色震惊到，鹤房呆滞了几秒。  
“有血。”  
“呜……”  
“对不起，我以为你……”  
鹤房慌乱地用手擦去川尻的眼泪，红色的血沿着白皙腿根缓缓流下，被充盈的情液冲淡了色彩，看起来没有那么可怖。  
川尻也清醒了一些，睁开了眼睛看着他，鹤房心虚地不能正视，却感觉到他紧绷着的身体彻底放松了，僵硬的肢体揉散在软垫上，川尻的视线逐渐模糊。  
失去了第一次的他，好像真正地放下了对自我缺陷的执念，任凭鹤房处置地不再抵抗。  
“对不起。”  
鹤房俯下身去亲吻他，身下的进入变得很顺遂，夕阳的最后一抹光线也从这里消失，昏沉的器材室彻底地暗下去。

川尻断了反抗的念想，任由自己沉沦于欲海之中。他从来没有设想过，会有人愿意与这具有缺陷的身体结合，所以对于抱有爱意的男男女女，他总是礼貌地保持着安全距离。  
这样的他给家里带来了很多麻烦，他在努力的同时，也渴望着被爱，被拥有，被侵占。  
双重性别的身体在他进入青春期之后，复杂地开始了不健全的发育，说是畸形也不为过，特别是那难以启齿的地方，越来越容易受到外界的刺激，可以说是每天都淫乱地变得潮湿。  
他学会了自我疏解，深夜里用手指达到绝顶成了普通不过的事，最后演变成只要在没有人的地方，就会盲目地开始兴奋。  
所以才会造成现在的局面……  
身上的人克制着力道抽插着，自己的那处本身就极易感知到快感，泥泞不堪的水声自身下响起，川尻咬住下唇快要无法忍耐陌生的感触，要从口中发出甜腻的声音来，他并不想把他人的暴行合理化成一场合奸，但是他的动作越发温柔，不禁让川尻产生甜美的错觉。  
“舒服吗？”  
鹤房贴在他耳边，用浓重的低音喘息着，手心轻柔地揉弄着他敏感的胸口，湿滑的私处也被手指擦过，累积的快感终于让川尻不能再保持现状，他小小地嗯了一声，软垫上的手也攀到鹤房的肩膀上，小腿抬起勾住鹤房的腰，鹤房感觉到他脚上白袜的柔软，僵了一下，随即更加猛烈地撞击进去。  
“啊啊……太用力…呜……”  
“不喜欢么？”  
鹤房又放松了力气，在他深处耐心地研磨，川尻的脚趾舒服得蜷缩起来，带着泣音断断续续地回答。  
“喜、喜欢的…很舒服……”  
“那，可以射进去吗？”  
川尻努力睁开眼睛看向他，对方应该比他年纪小，还带有少年的稚气，漂亮的大眼睛闪亮亮地望着他，微翘着的上唇贴在他脸颊边，与这份可爱相比，下身的攻势却又急又猛。  
“啊…嗯…”  
川尻开口就要拒绝的话，被一记结结实实的深入给击溃。  
“可以吗？”  
鹤房黏糊糊地在他耳边说话，川尻只觉得自己从身体内部要开始融化。  
“嗯……”  
川尻的手臂搂紧了他的肩膀，闭上眼睛，泪水最后一次从脸颊边缘滑落。

End


End file.
